mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcery
Sorcery is a card type. Details A player who has priority may play a sorcery card from his or her hand during a main phase of his or her turn when the stack is empty. Playing a sorcery as a spell uses the stack. When a sorcery spell resolves, the actions stated in its rules text are followed. Then it’s put into its owner’s graveyard. Sorcery subtypes are always a single word and are listed after a long dash: “Sorcery — Arcane.” Each word after the dash is a separate subtype. The set of sorcery subtypes is the same as the set of instant subtypes; these subtypes are called spell types. Sorceries may have multiple subtypes. Sorceries can’t come into play. If a sorcery would come into play, it remains in its previous zone instead. If a spell, ability, or effect states that a player can do something only “any time he or she could play a sorcery,” it means only that the player must have priority, it must be during the main phase of his or her turn, and the stack must be empty. The player doesn’t need to have a sorcery he or she could actually play. Comprehensive Rules 307. Sorceries *'307.1.' A player who has priority may cast a sorcery card from his or her hand during a main phase of his or her turn when the stack is empty. Casting a sorcery as a spell uses the stack. (See rule 601, “Casting Spells.”) *'307.2.' When a sorcery spell resolves, the actions stated in its rules text are followed. Then it’s put into its owner’s graveyard. *'307.3.' Sorcery subtypes are always a single word and are listed after a long dash: “Sorcery — Arcane.” Each word after the dash is a separate subtype. The set of sorcery subtypes is the same as the set of instant subtypes; these subtypes are called spell types. Sorceries may have multiple subtypes. See rule 205.3k for the complete list of spell types. *'307.4.' Sorceries can’t enter the battlefield. If a sorcery would enter the battlefield, it remains in its previous zone instead. *'307.5.' If a spell, ability, or effect states that a player can do something only “any time he or she could cast a sorcery,” it means only that the player must have priority, it must be during the main phase of his or her turn, and the stack must be empty. The player doesn’t need to have a sorcery he or she could actually cast. Effects that would prevent that player from casting a spell or casting a sorcery don’t affect the player’s capability to perform that action (unless the action is actually casting a spell or casting a sorcery). **'307.5a' Similarly, if an effect checks to see if a spell was cast “any time a sorcery couldn’t have been cast,” it’s checking only whether the spell’s controller cast it without having priority, during a phase other than his or her main phase, or while another object was on the stack. Category:Card Types